A little confusion
by GaySailorMoon
Summary: Usagi it's so forgetful, but it looks like Minako can be it sometimes too. What's going Rei to do with the two blondies? The history is better than the summary, that's for sure xd. Usagi, Minako, Rei. One-shot.


**Just wanted to say that english its not my first language, but i wanted to challenge myself and try writing a fic in it, so excuse any misspelling or strange expression.**

 **Nothing more, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning in the city of Tokyo. A blonde girl with a curious hairstyle was making her way to the Temple Hikawa. She couldn't stop yawning, it was 8am after all. She moaned loudly when she saw the long stairway she had to climb to get to the temple.

"Rei owes me one" Usagi sighed.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Please Usagi, just this time"_

" _Rei, what you're asking me will be on Sunday; it's ilegal to get up early on Sundays" Rei sighed in exasperation. She couldn't believe her future queen was a such a crybaby._

" _Usa, you know i'm asking this to you because **you** are the only one to happens to have the magic pen to transform in whoever you want; in this case, me. You know that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna have asked me to help them in a mission and that i couldn't say no. Also-"_

" _Yeah, yeah, i know: you can't leave alone your grandfather a entire morning with all the work of the temple." Usagi sighed. "I understand you, it's just i hate to wake up early"_

 _Rei smiled at Usagi, knowing she wouldn't let her down._

" _I think it won't take all day, i expect to come back before night"_

" _Okay, i'll do it. I just hope not dying in the try" Rei just rolled her eyes._

 _End Flashback_

 _._

Usagi finally got to the top of the stairs, breathing heavily. It looks like no matter how many battles she fought that she never had the physical strenght to climb the stairs without getting exhausted.

She saw Rei wainting for her a couple of meters away.

"You're late" Rei said.

"Could you… give me… a break?" Usagi gasped. Rei rolled her eyes, but her lips formed a little smile.

"Here is my kimono. You have to wear it all the time, but don't worry, it doesn't give heat. Have you brought the pen?"

"Yes, here it is"

Usagi took the pen out of her pocket and undressed herself to put on the kimono. They were in the porche of the temple, away from prying eyes, altought the streets were empty at that hour.

"Okay so… whenever you want" Rei said when Usagi was dressed.

Usagi looked at Rei as she concentrate on reproducing the image of Rei at her brain. She said the magic words and a bright light enveloped the two girls. When the light was gone there were no more a blond girl.

"Wow… this is... weird" Rei said while inspectionating Usagi. She was exactly as her.

"Now that i'm you i can act like i'm superior to everyone" Usagi said mocking at Rei.

"Hey! The reason i act superior to everybody it's because i am" protested Rei. Suddenly, her intercomunicator started beeping.

"That's the signal, i have to go now." Usagi nodded.

"My grandfather will wake up in a few minutes, so get ready." Usagi sighed. Rei gave her a smile and hugged her.

"Thank you for this, i appreciate it" she said.

Usagi returned the hug and smiled. "You know it's nothing, don't worry." They separated after a few seconds.

"Okay, i'm leaving now, see you later!" Rei said starting running towards the stairs while waving at Usagi.

"Bye Rei, be careful and say hi to the others!"

Usagi watched Rei until she dissapeared. Then, she turn to face the temple, preparing herself for the day.

"Rei?"

Suddenly, she heard a masculine voice so near to her that made her jump in scare. Rei's grandfather gave her a curious look.

"I scared you? I thought you have felt me coming"

' _Clearly i didn't feel a damn thing'_ Usagi thought trying to recover herself.

"Well.. i was… i was so lost in my world that i wasn't giving attention to my psychic powers" Usagi mumbled.

' _Psychic powers? What the...'_ the old man thought. It was the first time her granddaughter refers to her knack like 'psychic powers'; but he decided to play it down.

"Well… are you ready to start the work?" Usagi left a sigh of relief when the subject was changed.

"Of course, i'm excited!... As excited as you can be of working in a temple on a Sunday morning!" she said lowering her voice.

Again, the old man gave her a look like she was sick, at which Usagi sweat dropped.

"I mean… i will start sweeping" and she escaped of the man nearly running. She stopped and sighed when she turned the corner. ' _It's going to be a looong day'_

The grandfather just shrugged his shoulders. "Things of the age"

.

 **Hours later…**

Usagi let herself dropped to the sofa of the temple's living room. She was sooo tired of have been all morning cleaning, acting like she was praying and attending to the clients. She just wanted to cry of her tiredness.

"Rei, are you here?" the old man stuck his head on the living room, searching for her grand-daughter.

It took a moment to Usagi to realise that she was the one the old man was calling.

"Yes, i'm here" she said.

The old man made his way in, with a tray full of cookies of chocolate, Rei's favorites ones (and Usagi's ones too casually).

She incorporated herself on the sofa when the smell of the cookies reached her.

"You worked so hard today and i felt you were tired, so i thought you deserved a reward: i made your favorites cookies" Usagi clapped of joy.

"Im sure Rei won't mind if i eat them all" Usagi said excited

"What?"

' _Damn, i'm such a big mouth'. "_ Nothing, nothing… thank you so much"

Rei's grandfather gave her a smile. "Also, i wanted to tell you that i'm going to visit an old friend of mine now. He lives in the temple of the mountain, away from here, so i'm spending the night there. I will be gone until tomorrow. You don't mind being alone, don't you?"

Usagi had already her mouth full of cookies. "It's...It's okay * crunch,crunch * you can go without worrying"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!"

A few minutes later, Usagi had finished with all the cookies. She yawned and laid down on the sofa. It was 16pm. The temple was already closed, so there was a completely silence now that she was all alone.

' _I c_ _ould_ _wait for Rei here, even if it does mean laying in this comfortable sofa…'_ she yawned again. '

 _'Gosh, i'm so tired… i think a little sleep wouldn't hurt me…'_ she thought as she was already closing her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately, not noticing she was still transformed in Rei.

.

* * *

Minako was making her way to the temple, in a search of her girlfriend Rei. She hadn't know anything from her in the whole day and she was starting to miss her.

"Hello, anyone here?" she said when she reached the temple. She walked around trying to find Rei, her grandfather or even Yuuichirou, but no one appears to be at the temple.

' _Maybe they went out to do_ _something important... but Rei would have told me_ _'_ she thought ' _I would try inside'_

"Rei?" she called entering in the girl's room. It was empty.

She walked around the house a little more, and when she was about to give up, she found her target.

Her girlfriend was completely knocked out in the sofa. She couldn't help a soft laugh watching the pose of her girlfriend: one of her legs was in the top of the sofa while the other was leaning on it. One of her arms was over her face and the other one was hanging, nearly reaching the floor.

Despite the funny part, Minako looked her watch, it was 19pm. ' _It's strange_ _to_ _find Rei sleeping_ _at these hours_ _, that's more like Usagi…'_ she thought. Then she looked back at Rei.

' _She ha_ _s_ _had to work so damn hard to be this tired… Maybe i could do something to compensate her hard work'_ she thought, a dangerous smile appearing on her face.

She approached to the sleeping girl, trying not to make any sound that could wake her up. When she reached the girl, she knelt down and started to undo the kimono of the raven girl, opening it to the sides, getting a view of her girlfriend's body and pink underwear.

Minako lifted and eyebrow. She didn't remember seeing that underwear before, but she played it down, as the desire of touching her girlfriend was winning the control of her mind.

She started putting soft kisses on the neck and chest of the girl, still trying to not wake her up.

Rei, or better said, Usagi, didn't make a move, still deeply sleep.

Mina smiled a bit at the deep state of her girlfriend and began to kiss and lick her tits and nipples, starting to get more excited. This time, the actions of Minako made Rei to twist a little, as she started to feel the pleasure.

Minako made her way down the girl's body, leaving kisses and hickies on it, till she reached the top of the pink panty.

The position of Rei didn't help to remove the underwear, so Minako directly introduced two fingers down the panty and started rubbing Rei's clit. Rei started to let go some sighs and groans.

Minako began to feel more and more excited and with her other hand unbuttoned her own pants and started fingering herself, feeling her already wetness.

She grew more impatient to taste her girlfriend since Rei groans grew remarkably. She tried to relocate the other girl to get a better access only to find that Rei on her own repositionated her leg down, helping the blonde girl to remove her panty and giving her a better angle.

"Good girl" Minako muttered with a smile.

At that point, Usagi was in a state between unconsciousness and conscience, nearly believing she was having a wet dream or that it was really happening. She left a loudly moan when a tonge licked her pussy up and down. She kept her eyes closed, still a little sleepy. It was a strange finding Mamoru doing things like this, without waking up her, but it wasn't like she was going to complain.

"Yes, don't stop" she mumbled.

Minako smiled when she listened her girlfriend's moan; she was finally sure awake. She increased the rythm of her lick and her bites.

"God, yes, so good" Usagi was now moaning loudly and twisting herself uncontrollaby, so lost in the sensation.

Minako could feel herself getting closer and closer and she wanted Rei to come first, so she introduced her two fingers roughly while still licking her clit, making the girl scream in pleasure.

Usagi lowered her hands on Mamoru's head, trying to find something to rely on and to increase the pleasure even more. "God, yes, Mamo don't stop, i'm so close i'm..." but she stopped herself when she felt too much quantity of hair that shouldn't be there.

Minako stop fingering and licking Rei when she heard the name she has just pronunced.

"What the..." Usagi mumbled and looked down, opening for the first time her eyes. She got paralyzed when she saw that the person who was between her legs wasn't Mamoru.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Minako screamed getting herself up of the floor. As she stood up, her unbuttoned pants and her already lowered panties fell down for her legs to the floor, giving Usagi a clearly view of her intimates parts.

"Did you just call me your ex-boyfriend's name? Are you serious?" Minako shouted, completely mad.

Usagi was out of words. She was trying to process why Minako was yelling at her half naked. She was completely red, but she went even more when she realised her own state of nakedness. She tried to cover herself with the undone kimono.

"Mi-Mina! Wha-what the hell were you doing?" Usagi screamed.

"Don't dare to change the subject, why did you called me _Mamoru_?"

"And who the hell i was going to think would be fuckin- i mean, doing that to me?!"

"I don't know Rei… maybe your actual fucking girlfriend?!" Minako screamed in exasperation.

"Rei? Girlfriend?" Usagi didn't understand a thing. "Mina what the hell you talkin about? I'm..." but suddenly she remembered everything: being transformed in Rei, working hard at the temple, eating cookies while laying in that comfortable sofa and falling asleep... falling asleep...

"Oh no" she panted. "Please tell me i just didn't forgot to undo the transformation, please. I can't be so fool."

Minako was now giving her a look of incredibility, like she was out of her mind.

"Rei are you fuckin drunk?"

Usagi ignored her, taking a lock of her hair to her face. She screamed when she saw it were black and not blond.

"Oh my god! How can i be so forgetful? i can't believe this just happened" Usagi/Rei groaned.

Minako wasn't undestanding a thing and couldn't take anymore.

"Okey Rei, whenever the effects of whatever you have smoked are over, call me, because i can't with you right now" she said as she starting to get dressed.

"Wait Mina! I can explain it, it was all a confusion!"

"Well, that's for sure"

Usagi turned red again. "I'm not talking about that… The thing is… I mean… Gosh this is unreal" she sighed. She took a deep breath and just put out the words. "I'm Usagi"

Mina didn't move or say a thing, just staring at the raven girl. Usagi waited for a response. Finally, Minako reacted.

"Yeah, me too, the fuck. Bye" and she started walking to the door.

"Wait! I'm serious"Usagi screamed grabbing one arm of the blonde, making her to stop. "Look"

Usagi concentrate herself to undo the transformation, a bright light enveloped the two girls. When it was over, Usagi looked at her body, being herself again and sighed in relief. Mina was now the one out of words.

"U-Usagi... what, why, when happened this?"

Usagi told her all the story: the mission, Rei asking for the favor, the exaustion of working that made her fall asleep without transforming…Mina just covered her face with her both hands, denying with her head completely red and died of shame.

"Oh. my .god… i can't believe i just…did... that… to you… omg" she mumbled.

Usagi tried to comfort her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well… at least it wasn't bad at all"

"Usagi!" Minako hit her friend, her shame growing up "That doesn't help!"

Usagi turned red too. "You're right, i'm sorry"but she bit her lip trying not to smile. The truth was that it wasn't exactly a bad experience, on the contrary...

They stayed a moment in silence, looking everywhere but eachother, nor of them knonwing what to do or say, till Usagi broke the moment.

"So… are we tellin Rei about this or..."

"Of course no! Technically, it wasn't a infidelity..." Minako thought.

It wasn't like Usagi and she were attracted to each other… ' _I mean, she is sure pretty and_ _have a great body but_ _...'_ the image of the sofa appeared on her mind, but this time, with the real Usagi, and made her turned red again, as she denied with her head. ' _I think the fuck not'_

"So… we are going to act like it never happened, right?" Usagi asked.

"That's it" Minako nodded.

"What are you going to do like it never happened?" a soft voice made the two girls scream and jump in scare.

"R-Rei when d-did you get here?" Minako mumbled nervously. Usagi just hit her chest trying to make her heart beat again.

"A few seconds ago" Rei said calmy. She just heard the last sentence of their conversation. "What were you girls talkin about? Is it everything fine?"

"Yes, yes, nothing to worry about, that's for sure" Minako said trying to sound calm. Rei gave her girlfriend a curious look, but played it down.

"What about you Usagi? How was your day at the temple?"

"F-fine! It was just fine! Everything worked out good"

"Too good, actually" Minako mumbled so low that only Usagi could heard her. The princess became red at the words of her friend.

"Are you okay? Your face seems too red, maybe the sun has burned you" Rei observed. "I'm going to give you aftersun, sit on the sofa while i search it."

"I'm sure she has had enough of being on the sofa" Minako mumbled again, trying to not break into laughs.

"Minako! I thought you wanted to forget this" Usagi muttered under her breath hitting her friend.

Rei looked at both blondes like a mother scolding her childs "Mina, what are you doing to Usagi?"

"Oh, nothing that she didn't like, that's for sure" Minako said with a sinister smile. Usagi chocked with her own breath.

"Okay, that's enough, i'm done with you, i'm leaving" Usagi said. She was going to die of shame if she didn't get out of there.

"Now?" Rei asked. "You can stay a little more if you-" Usagi denied.

"No thanks, i gotta gay...GO, i mean go, i gotta go." _'Amazing Usagi, amazing.'_ _"_ Bye!" and she run to the door, leaving Rei with a confused look.

"... Wow… that was weird, even for Usagi. Do you know why or where is she going so fast?" Rei asked, only to hear a loud laugh of her girlfriend. "Mina?"

Minako was laughing to death, tears filling her blue eyes, as she was holding her stomach trying to control her laugh, but she couldn't help herself.

"You girls are crazy" Rei sighed, denying with her head at the behaviour of the two blondes.

"Don't worry Rei. I'm sure she it's just impatient to see Mamoru..." Minako said with a flirty smile. "Just as impatient as i am to catch up with you"

Rei smiled at her girlfriend and approached to her, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Did you know i forgot you were on a mission today?" Minako moaned as Rei kissed her neck.

"But i warned you yesterday" Rei said while putting her arms around Minako's waist "You are sometimes as forgetful as Usagi"

"Ha! You don't know how much"

Rei raised an elbrow, but Minako just denied with her head while laughing. She gave Rei a last kiss and got out of her arms making her way to Rei's bedroom.

Rei remained still and confused in the living room. ' _What the fuck is wrong with the_ _m_ _today'_

"Rei, are you coming?" The voice of Minako broke her out of her thoughts.

She shrugged her shoulders. ' _I guess it's_ _not that important'_ she thought as she smiled. She walked to her bedroom, where her girlfriend was waiting to quit her all the tiredness, this time, without confusion.

* * *

 **And that's it. I think it was quite funny and hot xd**

 **It really sucks that i couldn't make it to some expressions, buuuuuut** **i think the result is acceptable.** **Again, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Reviews are welcome! Xoxo, gossipgirl.**


End file.
